Why Inuyasha Shouldn't Babysit
by FoxTail17
Summary: What will happen if Inuyasha would babysit Shippo? What will Miroku do if he was over there, too? Bad summary, I know. Just read the story to find out.


A/N: Let me tell you about Why Inuyasha shouldn't baby sit. You may have a good reaon who's he's babysitting….. Shippo! Duh! Kagome is going with Sango for a Girls Only Day. Inuyasha is stuck with the monk and Shippou. (Basicly, he is also babysitting Miroku.) Read and Review!

"Inuyasha! Me and Sango are going on out Girls Only Day and you, Miroku, and Shippou have to stay here. Do not hurt Shippou and when he needs help, don't hit him and say Go do it yourself! If I see one strand of your hair on him, my commands are going to double! Okay?" Kagome called before she let out.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Just go do what girls do." Inuyasha was bored and didn't want to be left alone with his little enemy.

"Bye Miroku!" Sango hugged her perverted monk goodbye.

"See ya Inuyasha!" Kagome waved her hand to signal she was leaving.

"Bye." The three boys said together.

door shuts

"Now. What are we going to do with him if we want to go?" Inuyasha pointed to the confused kitsune.

"Go where? I want to go to!" Shippo jumped up and down, constantly.

"I have an idea. Shippo, lets play….. Hide the Kitsune" Inuyasha gave a smirk.

"How are we going to play that?" Miroku was so confused.

"Miroku, just go with it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Here's how you play, you have to hide somewhere and we have to find you. Got it?" Inuyasha gave a false-innocent smile.

"Okay!" Shippo ran upstairs.

"Oh we can't find Shippo. Where could he be, Miroku?" Inuyasha said loudly as the two tiptoed outside.

"They'll never find me here!" Shippo transformed himself into a chair.

ring ring the telephone rang.

Inuyasha quickly ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered with caution.

"Hey Inuyasha its me, Kagome. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah! Everything is fine!"

"Let me speak to Shippo."

"Uh. Ok." Inuyasha laid the phone down and ran upstairs.

"Shippo! Kagome's on the phone!"

"Really! Okay!" Shippo transformed back into a kitsune and ran downstairs.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo. Did Inuyasha hurt you?"

"No. We're playing a game!"

"Ok. Thought I might check on you. Bye!"

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha, since the hiding game is ruined, can we play another?"

"Ok but this time, it's called Don't Let the Kitsune Loose." Inuyasha was rummaging through his mind to think of something to say.

"How do you play it?" Shippo looked up to the hanyou with glaring eyes.

"You play it like… THIS!" Inuyasha then hit Shippo in the head so hard that he went unconscious.

"That will knock him out for a while." Inuyasha patted Miroku on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go." Miroku started to walk out the door until his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, is any girls there?" Sango was very serious.

"NO!" Miroku was sweating.

"Ok. I can't trust you ya know. Well, love ya! Bye!" Sango clicked before Miroku could say anything.

"That was a close one. Let's get out of here before they call back!" Miroku and Inuyasha ran out the door, but where?

"uhh." Shippo moaned as he finally woke up.

"What happened?' Shippo asked himself.

"Why is Inuyasha and Miroku gone? Kagome needs to know this." Shippo was about to pick up the phone before the door went open.

"Haha! come on in Ladies." Miroku helped the ladies in the house. Shippo hid behind a wall.

"Oh no. They brought...STRIPPERS?" Shippo wanted to see the ladies strip but then again tell on Inuyasha.

"This is to good to not see!" Shippo whispered it so loud Inuyasha could hear him.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha acted like he wasn't suppose to be here.

"You wer sup-" Shippo stopped when Inuyasha put his hand over Shippo's mouth.

"I'll take care of him, ladies. Just sit tight." Inuyasha took Shippo and tied him up with some cloth and covered his mouth and eyes. Shippo was tied to a chair.

"It will all be over soon, Shippo." Inuyasha sat back in a chair in front of the ladies.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Miroku was fairly enjoying himself.

_"ring ring_ Kagome called again.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said in a hurry and imaptiently.

"We have to cut the day short. It's raining where we are and the spas are closed. See ya in about 10 minutes! Oh, and where is Shippo?"

"Ummm. uh. He's... Asleep! Yeah, he's asleep." Inuyasha was trying not to rat on himself.

"Oh."

Shippo was moving his head to say something.

"KAGOME INUYASHA HAS STRIP-" Shippo was cut off by Inuyasha's shaking hand.

"Is that Shippo? I heard him yell something. Are you sure you three are okay?"

"Um.. Yeah. We'll see ya soon! Bye!" Inuyasha clicked 2 seconds after without letting Kagome say bye.

"Miroku, the girls are on their way! We have to clean up!" Inuyasha was out of breath.

"Um.. Sorry ladies! We'll see you again!" Mirku rushed the girls out and looked at Inuyasha.

The house was a mess. While Shippo was so called "asleep", Inuyasha and Miroku came back to eat some ribs and barbecue sauce was everywhere. I don't know how it got onto the walls and doors. you have to ask them yourself. The upstairs had papers everywhere. Inuyasha had to get the paperwork for the strippers.

"Miroku! Clean faster!" Inuyasha was washing the dishes.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Why don't you use your wind tunnel?" Inuyasha stopped washing the dishes.

"That isn't such a bad idea!" Miroku took out his right hand and...

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku sucked up all the dirt and grime on the doors, walls, and floors. He did the same thing upstairs.

Shippo was actually asleep this time.

_creeck_

The door slowly opened and Sango with Kagome came in the house but stunned.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually did this!" Sango hugged the both of them.

"Me either!' Kagome hugged the two also.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome pulled from Inuyasha a bit.

"He's upstairs. He's asleep." Inuyasha forgot about the warning Kagome said before they left.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome called from upstairs.

"I told you if I find ont strand of hair on him my SIT! commamnds will double! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome went like this forever.

"Looks like our work here is done." Miroku was about to grope Sango's butt until she hit him with a rock in the head.

"What was that for?" Miroku was rubbing his head.

"I knew girls were here, Miroku. I know you would have strippers. I told you I can't trust you." Sango didn't look at him the way she usually did.

"I love you too, Sango." Miroku and Sango walked home and Inuyasha was still having sit commands told by Kagome. Poor old, Inuyasha.


End file.
